1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking canes and more particularly to an illuminated improved walking cane that secures a removable flashlight to the upper end of an elongated transparent or translucent shaft that can be illuminated with the flashlight to cast light upon an underlying floor, wherein the flashlight extends through a handle, protruding upwardly through the top of the handle so that a user can switch the flashlight on or off and/or remove the flashlight so that it can be used separate from the cane.
2. General Background of the Invention
Several patents have issued for illuminated walking canes. The following table gives examples.
U.S. Pat. No.TitleInventorIssue Date4,013,881Safety Signal CaneOtto SargentMar. 22, 19776,145,993Illuminated Cane TipFrank FillppinoNov. 14, 20006,394,116Illuminated Walking Ray WinnMay 28, 2002Assistance Apparatus